The electronics industry is under constant pressure to both reduce component size as well as power requirements and has a market driven need to improve operation of integrated circuits, such as for example memory devices. Cell contacts are provided within such integrated circuits to electrically couple components within the integrated circuit. Improvements to cell contacts can be addressed by advances in design, material selection, and processing of cell contacts in integrated circuits.